


Sinful Revenge

by AzMoAn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Based off of Evillious Chronicles, Betrayal, Character Bashing, Character Change, I don't have anything against Tea, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tea bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hikaris are betrayed and a dark enemy awakens in the shadows. By the time the Yamis realize...it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the start.

~Prologue~

The court master looked at the other occupants of the theater. Grave master sat in his chair, eating something that his servants had made. The said servants were on either side of him holding plates of food. Clock master sat on the balcony looking down on the other masters. The magician of time and Gardener leaned against the wall on either side.

"What is it this time?" Grave Master narrowed his eyes. "There better be a good reason for this.

Court Master nodded. "We're fading away..." The servants dropped their platters and Grave Master stood up.

"We're what!"

"Fading away." Court Master repeated. "Magician has confirmed that." The female nodded.

"By tomorrow, we should already be with our new hosts." The room went quiet.

"Will we be separated?" The servants asked, fearfully reaching for their master. Grave Master smiled warmly.

"Maybe. I can't tell that." Magician stood. "So we had better make use of the time we have right now."

"Meeting adjourned." Everyone, except the Clock and Court master stood and left. After everyone was gone, Court Master broke down.

"Why do we have to fade now?" Court Master said as tears started to fall. "We haven't even found the last sin."

"Maybe our next hosts will find them." Clock said,reassuringly.

"Maybe..."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou woke up in his bed. It felt like he had been awake all night, which was unsettling, along with his dream.

I wonder who those people were. Ryou thought. Court Master seemed familiar.

Ryou's thoughts were cut off when his phone rang. He looked at the phone and picked it up.

"Hi Yugi."

"Hi Ryou." Yugi's usually cheerful voice was weary and tired. "Did Bakura leave already?" Ryou was cut off when he heard the front door slam.

"Yes."

"I see." Yugi went quiet, and Ryou wondered if he had hung up. "Atem and Yami left before we woke up. Are you going to school today?"

Ryou shuddered. "I don't have a choice do I." He heard Yugi sigh.

"Okay. Heba and I will see you there."

Ryou hung up after saying fell back onto his bed.

"Here comes another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr account! If anyone has questions:  
> http://questionsforazmoan.tumblr.com/


End file.
